Lavender and Roses
by evilcharmings
Summary: She always smelt like either roses or lavender. Wes didn't think that he would like those scents so much - Wes/Lilah


Title: Lavender and Roses

Author: MissMorganPrycee/jordzprincess97

Rated: PG 13+

Spoilers: Calvary and Salvage.

Summery: She always smelt like either roses or lavender. Wes didn't think that he would like those scents so much.

She thought she was going to die here. Inside a hotel at he hands a murderous vampire. Her side was aching more than usual, probably because of all the running she's done. She was turning a corner when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Did you really think you could outrun me?" Angelus asked her. Before she could come up with a smart ass retort, he bit into her neck. A loud scream escaped her lips, hopefully someone would hear her. She could feel herself fading. She could vaguely hear her named being called out. Wesley and Gunn burst around the corner. Angelus looked up.

"Hey guys! Love to stay and chat but I've got better things to do. She's a little too tart for my taste anyway, know what I mean Wes?" And with that he dropped Lilah to the ground and ran and jumped out the window. Wes rushed to Lilah's side as Gunn ran to the window, looked down and then headed back to the lobby.

"Lilah!" He said, shaking her shoulders. "Open your eyes! Damn it Lilah, open your eyes!" He shook her again. Her eyes fluttered open and he sighed in relief.

"Takes more than a vamp to kill me" She said wearily, glad he was here with her. He gave her a small smile. She was suddenly up in his arms and the next thing she knew, she was laying on one of the hotel beds.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, looking over her body. He gasped when his gaze reached her stomach. There was blood spreading rapidly across it.

"I'll be fine" She replied, following his gaze.

"I wish you would let me take a look at that." She considered that for a moment, then sighed.

"If you must Wes." He looked up at her face slightly surprised. "I'll go get some bandages." He stood up and left the room. While he was gone, a few tears escaped her eyes. She wiped them away quickly before any more could follow. Wes entered the room again, carrying bandages. He came to sit in the chair next to her bed. He reached towards her stomach then stopped. She gave him a look as if to say 'Go ahead, it's nothing you haven't seen before'. He lifted her shirt up and gasped. The cloth she had placed on her wound was completely soaked through with blood. He started working on her wound.

"I shouldn't have left you." He said in barely more than a whisper.

"Don't blame yourself Wes. It's not you fault that Angelus doubled back" He avoided her eyes.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about when I left you in the sewers." She was taken aback at that. "You were bleeding to death, and I left you there. You could have died." She simply stared at him. "I was so close to coming back, taking you to a doctor and then putting you on the first plane out of here. I should have known you wouldn't listen to me. You never have before. I thought you would have left the country and you would finally be safe." Her eyes watered a bit.

"I should have listened. It probably would have been better for the both of us." He had finished cleaning her wound by now.

"Would you like to take a shower before I bandage you? I could get you some fresh clothes while I'm waiting." She smiled. "That sounds nice.

"Whose clothes are these anyway?" She asked after he finished bandaging her. "Cordelia's. I believe your both roughly the same size." She nodded slightly.

"How are you feeling?" She stood up, swayed a little then walked over to her bed and lay down. Wes followed her.

"A little dizzy. I just need to lie down for a while." She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I'll let you get some rest." He stood up and walked towards the door. His hand closed around the handle. "Wes." He turned to look at her. "Stay. Please." He gave her a confused look. "Why." She returned his stare. "Because I don't want you to leave." She gave him a pleading look. He stood there for a moment. The he walked over to her bed and lay down next to her, putting one arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes again.

"I've missed you too." He said. She smiled, glad he understood what she had really meant.

"Lets get this straight. You're going to go to the L.A prison block, break Faith out and somehow get the both of you out without being captured?" She asked him, raising her eyebrows. They were in her room and Wes had just told her about his plan to bring Faith in to capture Angelus.

"Yes, I believe that would be the plan." She looked at him as if he was crazy. "And what happens if they catch you?" He thought for a moment.

"Faith's strong, I think she'll be able to get us out of there." She yawned. "When was the last time you slept? Over 24 hours?" She shrugged. "You should sleep. You're obviously tired and exhausted. I'll be back when you wake up." She sighed.

"And there's nothing I can do to convince you to stay?" He grinned. "Nothing at all." And with that, he kissed her quickly and left..

She couldn't sleep. Every time she tried, horrible pictures made their way into her mind. So she went downstairs to see if Wes was back yet. When she entered the lobby everyone stopped their conversations to look at her. He wasn't there. That got her down a bit. "What? Do I have something on my face?" They all rolled her eyes at her. "I see you're feeling better." Fred said, turning back to Lilah's book. She shrugged and sat down. "So, anything new?" They shook they're heads.

"Nothing more than we had before Angelus decided he'd pop in." She flinched. The front door opened and Wes and Faith walked in.

"Everybody this is Faith. The vampire slayer." Wes said introducing Faith, then walking over to Lilah and sitting down. "Hi Faith, I'm…"

"Fred. Yeah, Wes gave me the heads up on everything in the car. Alright lets get down to business. Gunn right?" She said motioning to Charles. He nodded. "Love the name. Your with me, Wes and the kid." Conner gave her a dirty look.

"The kid has a name"

"Conner. Alright just to make this clear this is a salvage mission not search and destroy. Any problems?" No one said anything. "Good. Lets roll." She turned and Gunn and Conner followed her. Wes turned to Lilah. "Go back to my apartment and stay there." He kissed her forehead and left.

She opened his apartment door and smirked. It was exactly the same. There were more books and papers scattered around but other than that it was the same. The furniture, the empty bottles of whisky, there was even a tube of her moisturizer on the bedside table. Her eyes reached the cabinet and she grinned. All the clothes she had left here were piled on a shelf and on top of them was the helmet she had bought him. She went to the fridge, pulled out a bottle of scotch and drank it straight from the bottle.

"Man, girls that drink scotch straight always have turned me on." She turned to see Angelus standing behind her. She started backing away. He followed her.

"What do you want with me? Angel doesn't give a damn about me. You'd be better to go after Cordelia or Fred. Not me." He laughed.

"Oh but you see, I've grown fond of you Lilah. Plus it'll tear Angel apart knowing that he killed the woman Wes loves. Now, let's get down to business. I bet you're a screamer." She pressed herself against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to start.

Wes and Faith walked into the old, abandoned warehouse. "Well there goes the element of surprise." Wes said as the looked up to the banner that said 'Welcome Faith!' She sighed. "We'll have to take him from two sides…"

"You take low!" She said already climbing the building. He started walking forward cautiously. He heard a snap and turned to find it was only a rat. Pull yourself together! He thought. You keep being so twitchy and you'll never make it home to Lilah. He turned a corner and his eyes widened at what he saw. Lilah was tied to a chair, her arms and legs covered in bruises with one shadowing her left cheek and a large cut across her other cheek. She was unconscious. "Lilah!" As he started towards her a couple of vamps flew out of no where to attack him. He managed to dodge the first one but he didn't have as much luck with the second one. The vampires punch hit him square in the jaw which made him take a few steps back. He hit him in the side of the face then kicked him to the floor. As Wes moved in on him, the second attacked from behind and tackled him to the floor.

"Snack time" As he lowered his face to Wes' throat a blinding light appeared and he rolled of Wes, burst into flames and then he was dust.

"Lilah." Wesley said again as he stood up and went over to her. She was still alive and there were no bite marks which made him a feel a little bit better. He caressed her face.

"Lilah, can you hear me?" She didn't stir. "Lilah? Open your eyes. Please." Her eyelids fluttered a bit and then they opened up to look at him.

"Wesley." She said smiling slightly. "I thought I was gonna die here."

"What did he do to you?" He said aghast. She shrugged then gave him a tired look.

"Tortured me, beat me….raped me." His eyes widened. "He raped you?"

"Five times she said" He had her untied by now so he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." She pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. "It's not your fault so stop trying to make it so…Wes?"

"Yes?"

"Can I sleep now?" He smiled and pulled back so he could see her face. "Of course." He pulled her up into his arms and headed toward Faith.

They were in his home and she was curled up at his side on the couch. He had gotten a de-inviting spell done earlier that day, they would be safe there. "I've just thought of something. What would you have done if he had turned me?" He thought hard.

"I honestly don't know. I probably would have sworn revenge." She gave him a look.

"That's not what I meant." He sighed.

"I know what you meant and I don't ever want to have to think about it." He started tracing patters on her back. "If I lost you Lilah, I…... I wouldn't be able to cope." She nodded thoughtfully.

"I know how you feel." He kissed her hair and breathed in deeply. She smelled like roses. She always smelled like either roses or lavender. His two favorite scents. He used to wake up smelling like her and he hated it then. Now he couldn't care less. She stood up and held out her hand to him.

"Would you like to join me in the bedroom?" She smiled seductively. He stood up, took her hand and kissed her palm. "It has been a while." He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her passionately on their way to the bedroom, falling into a new pattern that would continue for a long time.

~End


End file.
